<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shhhhh... by The_Other_Timeless_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559284">Shhhhh...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child'>The_Other_Timeless_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another interlude... after Jack left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shhhhh...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. TARDIS - DOCTOR'S CONSOLE ROOM</p>
<p>The Doctor checking various things at the TARDIS console, YAZ and RIVER sitting quietly near the steps talking.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>YAZ<br/>
Your not coming with us, are you?</p>
  <p>RIVER<br/>
No, I’ll look after the other TARDIS.<br/>
Never know when you might need one that is willing to not look like a police box.</p>
  <p>YAZ<br/>
(Glancing towards the Doctor and whispering)<br/>
You haven’t been to Darillium yet, have you?</p>
  <p>RIVER<br/>
(smirks)<br/>
Now, that would be telling, and where is the fun in that…<br/>
You know there are diaries from Victorian Era Ladies,<br/>
that show ample evidence that Ladies of that time were 35 for years....<br/>
When my parents first started traveling with the Doctor in their early twenties,<br/>
I was never less than 35 when I saw them as River....<br/>
So what's a century or so when married to an ageless god.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>INT. TARDIS - STUDY / SMALL LIBRARY<br/>
THE DOCTOR sorting through the boxes from St Luke’s; looking sadly at the two photos set on a desk. YAZ reading work related training material on a near by couch.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>YAZ<br/>
Doctor, I think we’ll see River again.<br/>
When she first saw me beside the TARDIS she called me Detective…</p>
  <p>THE DOCTOR<br/>
(Distractedly)<br/>
Well it does say police on it.<br/>
She’s flirty like that.</p>
  <p>YAZ<br/>
I noticed.<br/>
The thing is, it wasn’t yours,<br/>
it was the TARDIS you'd sent us back from Gallifrey in<br/>
and she apologized right away and corrected it to PC Khan.<br/>
We never even really did introductions....</p>
  <p>THE DOCTOR<br/>
(Excited now, The DOCTOR looks up at YAZ and Grins)<br/>
Oh! more Spoilers......</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>